


Ereri Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, Levi/Eren drabbles, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, updating whenever I feel the need.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One: Storeroom: Reminiscing sweet old memories.</p><p>Two: Coming Home: Eren, a famous vocalist, has a unique way of telling his husband he's coming home after his tour ends.</p><p>Three: Seperation Makes the Heart Grow Fonder: It's funny how good a punch to his face felt after the first time I'd seen him in ten years.</p><p>Four: I Thought You Didn't Make Messes?: Levi... isn't as good at cooking as everyone thinks he may be...</p><p>Five: Can You See Me?: Eren breaks Levi's glasses. It's only right he has to repay the debt by being his "eyes", so to speak.</p><p>Six: You Dense Motherfucker, We're Pregnant!: When dropping hints just doesn't work, leave him your damn pregnancy test to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storeroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place... a long time after their marriage. We're going to pretend that Eren and Levi are only a year apart, got it? Good.

    With the flick of a switch, the garage was flooded with light.

     Eren coughed lightly at the air thick with dust. How the space got so dirty and dusty with Levi around was beyond the man.

     He walked carefully into a shelf that was on the right hand wall. After weaving his way through a small maze of boxes, the old man stopped to take a short breather. Seeing his target, he reached up for a small box labeled _‘Stupid-ass shit no one’s going to look at for years’_.

     Clearly Levi’s doing.

     He placed it on the shelf below the one it originally sat on and opened it up. It was full of little knick knacks and miscellaneous things. The first thing he pulled out was a small liquid eyeliner that Levi would never admit to ever putting on. Next was a framed picture.

     Eren grinned at the memory.

     Their group of friends decided to take a hiking trip. Just as they were about to leave for home, Levi took Eren aside and proposed to him. The picture was of the two hugging, Eren’s back to the rest of the group as he cried on Levi’s shoulder. Levi on the other hand flipped everyone else off who were taking pictures behind Eren’s back.

     Looking back to the box, he took out a small photo album and opened one. There were pictures of their wedding, honey moon… and their daughter, Isabel. When they first adopted her, Levi wouldn’t put the camera down, it seemed. There were pictures of her first steps, first missing tooth and visiting her new grandparents for the first time.

     Eren’s vision became blurry as he flipped through the memories in the shape of the book he held in his hands. He laughed at Isabel’s wedding picture. Levi scowled in the background. He wasn’t too keen on letting their little girl go.

     Taking the picture in its frame, he put the box back in its place.

     He weaved his way through the more and out of the garage, flicking the light off before shutting the door. He looked around the house for Levi, and found him in the kitchen, a glass of water to his lips in his weird way of holding things. Eren came up behind him after placing his findings on the counter and threaded his arms around his husband’s waist.

     “The fuck are you doing, Eren?” He asked, startled out of his drink.

     “I love you,” he muttered into the salt and pepper colored undercut, “so much.”

     A smile graced Levi’s lips. He put his glass on the counter and turned around in Eren’s arms so he could easily peck his lips. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This is my first time writing anything for a themed week. I'm going to like it.
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week two: Eren, a famous vocalist, has a unique way of telling his husband he's coming home after his tour ends.

     “Mr. Jaeger, you go on in two,” a young black haired man poked his head thought his dressing room door. He nodded to them; he couldn’t answer verbally because of the phone to his ear. He turned back to his conversation, running his fingers along the fabric of the tee.

     “You’re quiet. Are you about to go on?” the man on the other end asked.

     Eren gave a little laugh. “Yes, it’s almost time….” He paused, taking a deep breath. “I love you.”

     “I love you too.” He smiled. He wanted to kiss the lips that said those words so bad. After they said their farewells, Eren was being rushed through everything. He was to talk to the talk show host, sing a small song and that was it. He nodded, got his mic hooked up, and he stepped out of the door. The stage looked like a sitting room, really, but the “fourth wall” so to speak was cut off and a live audience sat there. They clapped and cheered as he walked forward.

     A brunette stood in front of a plush-looking chair with a large grin on their face. “Eren Jaeger! Honey, it’s so good to see you again!” they declared as soon as he got close, pulling him into a tight hug.

     “It’s good to see you too again, Hanji,” he gave her a charming smile.

      “Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,” they ordered, pulling away and going to her own chair. Eren tensely sat on the edge of the blue chair he was directed to. “So tell me,” they crossed their legs, putting en elbow on their knee and resting their chin in the palm, “how’s your tour going?”

     He took a deep breath and let it out with a crooked smile. “Well, it’s over now.”

     “Are you going to miss it?” they asked with a head cocked. “Until your next one, I mean.”

     He gave a little nod. “I think I’m going to miss it. But I’m going to get all the sleep I want once I get home.” The audience let out a few laughs. Thank Maria. He felt like he was going to explode with nervousness.

      “Maybe you should retire and come be my co-host!” they suggested. The audience gave their agreement in the form of a lot of noise.

     “I said I _wanted_ sleep, Hanji. Not for it to be _taken away_ ,” he scoffed. Hanji laughed almost louder than everyone else in the room, slapping their knee.

     “You cheeky little shit!” The name made Eren squirm in his seat. “Speaking of cheeky little shits,” Hanji continued with a sly look on their face. “How is my little Levi?”

     Eren’s eyes brightened. “He’s uh, for those of you,” he looked to the audience, “who don’t know Levi’s my husband of three years.”

     “Look it!” Hanji tapped something on a small tablet that sat on the coffee table by their seat so that a picture of Levi was projected to the back wall. “Ain’t he handsome?”

     “Hey now, Hanji,” he laughed. “He’s mine.”

     “Yeah, I know,” they gave a small sigh, but perked up instantly. “Is he watching the show right now?!”

     “He should be,” Eren hummed. “You can never tell, though, he could be curled up on the couch with some Spanish soap opera.”

 Hanji nodded before grinning like a wolf. “Text him and ask him if he’s watching!”

     Eren’s eyes widened and he looked around. “Like now?” Hanji nodded. “Okay…” he dragged his phone out of his pocket before going to his husband’s contact. “Are you watching… right… now… question mark…. Send.” He looked to Hanji, “Done!”

     “Now all we have to do it–“ she was cut off by a chirping on my phone. “He texts fast.”

     Eren agreed as he opened the message. His eyes widened. “Like nothing he sent is good to say in front of a camera… But he _is_ watching.”

     “Typical Levi,” Hanji shook their head, but soon waved to the nearest camera to her, “Hi Levi!”

     Another chirp came from Eren’s phone. “He says ‘Screw you’.”

      “We love you too, Honey,” they said into the camera before turning to Eren once again. “Alright Eren, I think you had a song prepared for us, didn’t you?”

     Eren nodded. “Yes… yes I do.”

     “Is it one of your new ones?” Hanji asked.  “Then, an old one?” she asked after Eren shook his head.

     “It’s a surprise,” he says. Standing and going to the mic stand set up. He takes a breath. A soft melody with a guitar and piano came though the speakers. Eren started to sing. It was soft and sweet, differing from some of the songs he normally composes or preforms.

“Another summer day,

“Has come and gone away,

“And even Paris and Rome,

“But I want to go home.

“May be surrounded by,

“A million people, I

“Still feel all alone.

“I just wanna go home.

“Oh, I miss you, you know.”

     The song went on, Eren swayed slightly from where he stood and Hanji watched with a soft smile on their face.

     The kids grow up so fast.

“I’ve had my run,

“Baby, I’m done.

“I gotta go home.

“Let me go home.

“It’ll all be alright.

“I’ll be home tonight.

“I’m coming back home.”

     The audience broke out into their cheers and screams once again as the songs played its last chords.

     Eren went back to his seat, wiping his eyes after the light that gathered there.

     “That was beautiful,” Hanji said, a tissue pressed to their eyes to catch the tears pouring from them. Eren gave a light laugh and his thanks. “Now I now this last question is a really stupid one. But, I heard from the rumors that your tour was being extended. Yay or nay?”

     “That’s a definite no. Erwin suggested it, but it didn’t get any farther than a suggestion.” He said.

     They nodded. “Well, Eren, it was amazing to have you on the show. It was so good to see you.”

     “I was happy to be here and see you too,” he said.

      The show was wrapped up and Eren was in his car by the time his phone rang. He answered it and put it to his ear, not looking to see who it was.

      “You’d better high tail your ass back here, you beautiful little brat.”

     Indeed. He was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one. I was randomly listening to Michael Buble while thinking up some ideas for this week and VOILA! there it was!!
> 
> I hope you liked it! ^^


	3. Seperation Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ten long years, high school sweet hearts Eren and Levi are finally able to meet once again since Levi joined the military, at their high school reunion.
> 
> Will an old bully and a few punches thrown be able to bring these two back together?
> 
> Ereri Week day #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this as a stand alone one-shot on accident, but I wanted it to be here... oops...

* * *

Eren looked at the entrance to Trost Public High School in a bitter disdain.

Tonight was the night of his tenth year high school reunion.

He didn't want to go.

Eren didn't exactly have the best high school experience, being one of only four outed homosexual students in the school in which most of the students were homophobic assholes. Eren and his boyfriend at the time, Levi, were the ones who got the brunt of the abuse, because the other two, a lesbian couple consisted of Krista and Ymir.

Krista is the daughter off the dean of the school. You messed with her, you got suspended no got your ass kicked by Ymir. You messed with Ymir, you plainly get your ass kicked. However, you mess with Krista and Ymir found out... Well, no one ever found Tomas Wagner's body.

Therefore, since Levi and Eren weren't exactly capable of defending themselves - they had the drive, but not the muscle - this resulted in much abuse during their years of high school.

Eren was deadly silent as he pulled open the glass door and went inside.

Really, the only reason he went to this reunion was because Mikasa, Levi's half-sister and her husband Armin "convinced" him to go by means of force. But because they were a year younger than Eren, they couldn't go with him.

He shuddered as he past his old locker, the one Levi would always meet him by with a good morning kiss. The one where he had to scrub off the heartbreaking word in his sophomore year, and repeatedly after that.

A soft smile found itself on his lips as he paused at a stairwell he would eat lunch at everyday. Happy memories flooded his chest as he remembered when Levi would dab his face clean when he got some kind of sauce on his cheek -more often than naught on purpose. He shook his head as he continued on.

Stop thinking about him, Jaeger. This is one of the reasons you didn't want to come, wasn't it?

Idiot. Did you really expect to come here and not think of him?

True, Levi was the only reason Eren was able to make it through high school without dropping out, or worse self harming;the raven haired man was one of the reasons why Eren hated thinking about high school, especially graduation.

The day of Eren's graduation was the day Levi broke the news to the young Jaeger that he was leaving to join the military. He had told him that he was enlisting with a small group of seniors. Levi had decided on this sometime before, but never knew how to break it to Eren. As if the thought of Levi enlisting didn't break his heart enough, Levi told him not to wait for him.

It was an order.

Eren was to by no means wait for the Raven to return.

Levi had decided to make it his career.

He said he couldn't put Eren through the stress of any overseas deployment he may go through, and the pain if he didn't make it back alive. He told him to move on.

And that was goodbye.

Thus, Eren Jaeger, stumbling backwards in despair, fell into a pit.

It was deep, dark and he wasn't able to get out alone.

That was a dark time in Eren's life.

Depression hit him, he could barely take care of himself. He believed that it was his fault Levi had to go through so much shit. He was the reason Levi joined the military.

Fuck, Levi probably hated Eren and was just waiting for a chance to take off and leave him.

Armin and Mikasa, who hadn't known Eren very well past basic info, found Eren's lifeless body in November of his twentieth year.

As the two were starting out on a road trip - one last one before the stresses of college - Amin spotted a body face down in the river from a bridge they were crossing. They instantly called 911. Eren's identity was later revealed to the young couple. After Eren was discharged from the hospital, Milasa sat Eren down and had a "talk" with him.

With the help of Armin and Mikasa, Eren slowly recovered. The happy glow in his eyes started to return. Soon enough, Eren was finally stable, got a job which he still held to that day. Life was slowly getting better.

He had a few boyfriends, two of which were long-ish term. None could compare to Levi, but they're pretty damn special in Eren's book.

Eren in front of the gymnasium doors, and took a deep breath.

Here...

We...

Go...

He pushed open the doors and entered.

Laughing slightly as he looked around, thinking about how it looked like their senior prom. Streamers everywhere in their school colors, hunter green and robin's egg blue, annoying strobe lights, stupid, blaring music and... judging by all the already staggering adults, spiked punch. The man swallowed thickly as he walked inwards. He wasn't going to lie, he was very, very nervous.

He saw the first familiar, friendly enough face and instantly migrated towards it.

The dark skinned, brunette women stood off to the side,marks crossed and a deep scowl on her features.

"Ymir?" he asked slowly, earning the attention of the woman.

"Holy shit, Eren, you came?" The he woman nodded in approval with a small smile on her lips. "I honestly didn't think you were going to come." A small twinkle in her eye shown as she patted his back roughly.

"Yeah, well I wasn't going to at first..."

Their catching up went on to Eren finding out that Ymir married Krista right out of college and they had recently adopted a child, whom was being babysat by Ymir's younger brother Marco that night.

Eventually, Eren moved on, getting up more and more courage to talk to various people. He had found Sasha and Connie Springer, the oddball couple everyone always loved by the punch bowl and snack bar, Franz and Hanna after they got off the dance floor, and many more.

Now, the man wasn't going to lie, seeing all these couple that stayed together throughout the years upset Eren a bit. But it wasn't like he was going to turn into some huge rage monster, or anything.

The party was in full swing.

People was drunk, offenses were taken, and Eren was quietly standing to the side, trying to avoid being seen by a certain Jean Kirschtein.

Kirschtein was the dick who made Eren's life a living hell most of his life.

Even had spotted Jean flirting with Annie Leonhardt. The blond's flirting skills improved greatly, he noted. Meaning, he wasn't a stuttering, blushing dork like he used to be. Apparently, Jean failed to notice the reason for Annie's ignorance and downright disgust at his attempts was because of a silver engagement ring hanging on a thin chain around her neck.

Idiot.

It was a half an hour later of solo dancing and dancing with someone's apparently bisexual guest that Eren started over to the punch bowl to satisfy the thirst in his throat. He panted lightly as he poured some of the drink into a small plastic cup.

"Didn't expect to see you here," a smooth voice mused while Eren was in mid-drink, causing him to sputter and choke on the liquid in surprise.

He coughed furiously as he turned to look at the person. The man laughed at Eren's surprised face.

"J-Jean?" Eren gasped, setting down his cup and clearing his throat at his weird sounding voice. "What are you doing over here?" he asked anxiously.

"Getting a drink was the plan," the taller man chuckled,stepping in and filling the little plastic cup with the orange liquid. "So how's life been, Jaeger?" Jean asked after taking a drink.

"Life is... life... What about yourself, Jean?" Eren asked, his voice shaking slightly because both out of slight fear of Jean and confusion as to why the blond was speaking to him so... Cordially?

Jean shrugged. "As you said, life is life."

The conversation went on to how Jean went to college after school and got a degree in architecture, and was now partnered with Colossal Construction. Just as Erenthough Jean was a decent man now, Jean wandered to a different topic.

"So, Jaeger," he hummed, running his fingers over the rim of his plastic glass, "I saw you dancing earlier, with that redhead guy... I guess you never grew out of that 'Fag Phase', did you?"

Eren's eyes widened. "What'd you say?" he asked breathlessly.

"I said 'Fag Phase', Eren, open your ears. Fag; meaning you're still a little prick who loves cock," the artificial blond droned.

A familiar rage filled Eren's chest. His face twisted into an ugly sneer. "Take it back," he growled. "You'd better take it fucking back, Horseface."

People started to glance their way when Eren's voice rose.

"Here's the fight I've been waiting for," Annie mused from not too far away.

"Why take back what is true, Gayger?" He asked with a shrugged.

Eren was taken aback by the old name he had tried to forget about for years. He was about to lash out at Jean, scream at him when the taller man was tapped on the shoulder.

No sooner had Jean turned around, than he was on the floor, a pain making itself known right under his left eye, across his cheek bone.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled, glaring up to his attacker.

"You want to say that shit again?!" A short raven haired man growled. "Get your shitty ass up and say it again!"

"Who the hell are you?" Jean demanded as he got up, a deep scowl on his face.

"Don't recognize me?" He scoffed. "My name is Levi Ackerman."

"You're that scrawny little Ackerman bitch?" His upper lip curled up into a sneer.

"L-L-Levi?" Eren stammered in nothing more than a quiet whimper. The man looke to Eren. His face softened, but still held his indifferent expression.

"Hello, brat," he greeted. "Been a while, eh?"

Brat? A painful throb in his chest hit.

How did he get demoted from Love... to Brat?

Ah, that's right. Eren wasn't Levi's love anymore... Was he?

No.

He hadn't been for some time.

"Forget about me, Ackerman?"Jean yelled as he rushed forward.

Eren could have sworn he heard Levi sigh before he turned to Jean.

He caught Jean's fist in his hand and hooked his left leg is the taller man's right one, so that he tripped and landed on his back, knocking his head against the hard floor, knocking him unconscious.

Levi looked to Eren. "It's good to see you," he smiled softly. Eren stared wide eyed - like everyone else - at the man standing over Jean, before he slowly stepped forward. He raised his hand to touch his fingertips to Levi's cheek. After a small minute, Eren retracted his hand and balled it into a fist a split second before he swung his arm and hit Levi's face.

Levi's head jerked, but he stayed standing.

"Fuck you, Levi," he spat.

He turned on his heel, and bolted out of the gym.

He had to get out of there.

It hurts.

It hurts too bad!

He closed his tearful eyes, allowing his memories to guide him.

Down the hall. Take a left. Take a right. At the end of the hall, turn to the left.

He opened his eyes as his feet came to a stop.

The stairwell. This stupid, stupid stairwell! He sniffled, wiping his eyes furiously as he sat down on the fourth step.

He pulled his knees up and buried his face into the fabric of the dress slacks that Armin had forced him into earlier.

He shouldn't have come here.

Honestly, what the hell was he expecting? Sun shine and rainbows? How unrealistic... His reality was not this.

This was no longer an option for his happy ending.

No. His happy ending...

It wasn't with Levi anymore.

He should go home... Sleep... Drink something strong and forget he ever even saw Levi or Jean.

He stood up and wiped his eyes. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes until his breathing regulated.

"So here you are."

And... There goes his heart rate.

His heart beat faster as he looked up to Levi.

He was dressed in black slacks and dress shoes. A white dress shirt and a cravat around his shirt collar. He was the only one that Eren deemed allowed to a wear a cravat. He also had a black suit jacket over his shoulder, hooked over the first and middle fingers of his left hand. The light in Levi's steely eyes had dulled quite a bit in the years since Eren had seen him. His eyes looked like that they had seen so many things in their lifetime.

His hair... It was styled in a military undercut but the top part of his hair was much longer. All in all...

He looked sexy.

No.

No, Jaeger. Stop it.

You were leaving now, right?

"I was just going," Eren said, his voice weak and shaking. He pushed past Levi, but didn't get before the Raven called out to him.

"Eren," he growled, turning to go after the man.

"What do you want?" The brunette spat, not looking back.

Suddenly, Eren's arm which swung as he walked, was gripped by Levi and Eeren was spun around to face the short man.

"To talk," Levi answered.

"What the fuck do you want to talk about?" Eren exclaimed, jerking his wrist out of the Raven's grip.

"How have you been, are you well?" Levi hissed, over emphasizing every word.

"Cut the bullshit," Eren sneered. "Why would you care?"

Levi's eyes widened before they narrowed. "Why the fuck wouldn't I care, Eren?!"

"Because you most likely moved on, and got a new boyfriend and forgot all about me, like I've tried to do about you." Eren's bottom lip trembled, a trail of salt water went from his right eye to under his chin.

"Why would I want to forget about you, Eren?" Levi asked softly.

"Because you told me to move on," Eren whispered. "You told me to move on, get a new boyfriend, forget about you." He looked up and looked the man straight in the eyes, angry tears swimming in his brilliant green eyes. "You told me not to wait."

"Why do you think I told you to do that?" The shorter pressed. "Do you really think I would let you wait for me to return when there was a chance I wouldn't return at all?"

"But you did return!" Eren screamed.

"But what if I didn't?!" Levi retorted. "What if I had died on duty, and all you had, after all the waiting you did for me was a fucking condolence letter saying I had died?!"

"It would have been better than not knowing anything!" Eren scowled at him. "Ten years, Levi. Ten fucking years, and I haven't heard a word from you. Which do you think would be better; not knowing what had happened to you, if you had a family, or if you had died in the line of duty... Or knowing you had died in the line of duty and knowing that you had loved me to your last breath?"

"Brat, it isn't that fucking simple..." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"How is it not?! How could it be any more complicated? How, Levi?!" Eren yelled.

"What if I had left, and had you wait for me," Levi ventured. "What if, after years and years of you waiting for me to return, you took somebody new? If I got home and you're happy, and satisfied with life, and there was no place for me any longer?"

"You thought... I would be unfaithful...?" Eren cocked his head as the words, barely louder than a whisper left his lips. "You risked everything... ended our relationship... because... you didn't trust me?" A smile formed on Eren's lips. One totally devoid of all warmth and affection, but full of anger and understanding. "I see now," he said with a light chuckle. "Have a nice life, Levi."

He turned and started to make his way back down the cold, dark hallways.

"Eren," Levi barked, his footsteps short and hard against the tiled floor. "Eren Jaeger!" he yelled once more after Eren ignored the raven haired man and even quickened his steps.

"That was goodbye," Eren spat harshly. "You're intended to fuck the hell off and disappear now."

"No. Brat, you need to listen to me!"

"I don't need to do anything with you," Eren's voice got weaker with each outburst until his voice cracked slightly on the last word.

"Damn it!" Levi shouted as he rushed forward and grabbed Eren's wrist. He twisted them around and shoved his back until he slammed into the cold metal of a locker. Eren cried out at the force. The Raven grabbed Eren's other wrist and pinned it to his side like its twin.

"Let me go, Levi," he hissed, jerking against Levi's grip.

"No," the shorter man sneered. "I'm never letting go of you again." He leaned up and pressed his lips to the older man's. Eren pressed his lips in a tight line, forbidding Levi any access as he shook his head furiously. "Eren," Levi growled as he pulled back from the precious lips he hadn't been able to touch in years. "I admit it was stupid of me to end our relationship the way I did."

"Fucking idiotic," Eren interrupted.

"Fine," he sighed in irritation. "It was fucking idiotic of me to do it was not because I didn't trust you." He took a deep breath," Eren, I told you to forget and move on, remember? I wanted to give you time and space to move on from whatever shit I dragged you through in this hell hole."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know... because of dating me, years ago that you were put through so much during your early education. If I hadn't of confessed to you - "

"I would still be gay, and Horseface still would have beat the shit out of me every chance he got," the brunette interrupted once again. "You at least made high school livable."

"Even so, had I not confessed to you at that time, thinking you were a heterosexual, you would have never accepted, we never would have started to date, and you would have been able to live your life normally, out of harms way, even if for a year or two." Levi dropped his gaze down and leaned his forehead against Eren's chest. "Eren... I left so suddenly... because I didn't deserve you. Not after the shit I put you through. I thought, if I had you wait for me, you would realize that as well and leave me. Out of purely selfish reasons, I severed our bond, perhaps permanently. The only reason I came tonight was to tell you why I left... and that I never stopped loving you." Levi pulled back and looked into Eren's eyes, many emotions swimming in the steely grey pools.

"You dumbass," Eren breathed. "Let me go." Levi's eyes widened as he realized he was still gripping Eren's wrists and instantly let them free.

What happened next, even Eren couldn't have predicted. The brunette reached out and grabbed both sides of Levi's head, dragging his forward to come crashing into his own waiting lips.

"You fucking bastard," he said in between quick pecks on his lips. "You dumbass, you come and talk to me about this before you go off and do crazy shit like this. You come and discuss matters before you join the fucking military!" Levi nodded wordlessly, still too shocked to speak. "And I love you too," Eren continued in a huff, "Always have. These years I've went through hell with and without you." Levi cringed.

"Eren, I'm really sor - "

"Now, in the years to come, let's go through some heaven, yeah?" he smiled, warmly this time with a slight cock of his head.

Levi chuckled. "That was too cheesy for your own good," he shook his head with a small smile. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, where the hell did Levi go?" Eren asked.

"The fuck does that mean? I'm right here," Levi scoffed, putting a hand to his chest.

"You know, the scrawny 'lil Levi who could barely hold his own. Not a muscle on him, an incredible mop of shaggy hair?"

Levi shivered. "Let's say my physical appearance changed for the better in the past decade."

"I liked your hair," Eren told him. "It was cute."

"And unevenly cut, and messy," he spat out the last word as if it were poison.

"Yeah, maybe this haircut is better," Eren hummed as he reached a hand up and threaded his fingers through Levi's ink black hair. the shorter man hummed almost inaudibly and leaned into Eren's wandering hand. "But it feels funny," the brunette said suddenly. "While the old haircut was fun to run my fingers through because it felt like a never ending ball of soft kitten fur, or something. Now... Well, one part's soft and long while the other - the shorter part - is fuzzy, and I want to drag my nails through it."

Levi huffed, pulling away from Eren's hand. "Yeah, well, your hair has stayed the same. It's dull and boring."

Eren's eyebrows raised. "Oh really?" He scoffed, "I'll have you know, I actually shaved one side of my head two years ago," he informed the younger as he ran a hand through the right side of his hair. "It was a weird style I wanted to try. I liked it."

Levi hummed. A gently silence drifted between them.

"I love you," Eren blurted out again, stepping towards Levi.

The Raven bent his neck to look up at the man. "I love you too." The two slowly moved closer to each other until Levi's arms were around Eren's neck and the brunette's hand were on Levi'shlips as they were kissing again. Levi pulled back after a minute with a sly smirk. "I have a hotel, you know..."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... Hope you liked it!


	4. I Thought You Never Made Messes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Levi... isn't as good at cooking as everyone thinks he may be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING LATE, AND SHORT AND SHITTY!!!
> 
> I was out all day, so I couldn't work on it, being away from home (Still am... -_-) and all.  
> Plus tomorrow's my birthday (And Denmark's, I just found out...) so the next chapter may be out late as well.  
> I'm sorry!!! DX

     As soon as Eren entered their apartment, it hit him.

     “Levi!” he yelled, running into the living space through the black smoke. He burst into the kitchen to see the cause of the smoke – a pot atop the stove with red liquid seeping down the sides of it – And Levi sitting on the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen, giving the pot a death glare while nearly crushing the wineglass in his grip. With a curse, Eren bolted forward to remove the pot from the bright red burner. “Holy fuck, Levi, what were you trying to do?!” he demanded after he turned off the stovetop.

     “I’m never attempting to cook anything again,” he spat.

     Eren stifled a laugh. “Come here,” he said, crooking his finger at the man. He repeated it when Levi made no move. With a huff, the ravenette roughly placed his wine glass on the counter and hopped off, going towards his fiancé. “First, we start with the cleanup.” The brunette announced, but ended up standing mostly out of the way as Levi scrubbed everything down in record time. Eren switched the radio on for soft background noise as Levi finished up.

     Eren bit his tongue, wanting desperately to know what Levi’s “creation” was, but not having the heart – or the guts – to do so. He let out a small breath once Levi stepped away from the now sparkling part of the kitchen to pick up his wine glass once more and give it a refill.

     “Get me one, would you?” Eren asked. He moved to the pantry, looking for what they could possibly make for dinner – keeping in mind the takeout menus in the kitchen drawer by the sink – before he spotted a few boxes of spaghetti and grinned.

     You can’t mess up pasta!

    He brought in the boxes and set them on the counter, along with a few cans of tomato sauce. “Get a pot of water, and set it to boiling,” he told Levi as he continued to gather what they needed. He paused. “On _medium heat_!” he added after remembering how fucking hot the stove was a while ago.

     “Fucking brat,” Levi grumbled, “telling me how to _boil water_.” He gave a loud scoff, but did as he was told.

     “Well you never know,” Eren trailed off, slowing reaching over for an abandoned pot lid. “You may burn down the apartment with even that.” He whirled around on his heel, lid in front of him to deflect any knives that may have been thrown at him. Levi simply threw him a bird over his shoulder and went about his task. Eren made quick work of getting the pasta out of the boxes and crossing the distance to the stove. He threaded his arms around Levi’s waist, looking over his head as he dropped the spaghetti into the pot of boiling water. He reached forward, turning the heat down a bit while also pressing his body a tick closer to Levi’s.

     “Hey,” Eren muttered, mouthing at his partner’s neck. “I love you even though you can’t cook.”

     Levi half scoffed, half chuckled, “I love you too.”

     “Even if you can’t do laundry worth shit.”


	5. Can You See Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren breaks Levi's glasses.
> 
> It's only right he has to repay the debt by being his "eyes", so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn how I wanted it to, but whatever~
> 
> Sorry for this being late, once again. I know, I'm shit. BUT! Yesterday was my birthday, mind you, so I was busy and stuff. (I got a SNK poster, oh my fucking goodness, I love it!!)
> 
> Anwaysies, I hope you enjoy!

He felt good. You know what, never mind “good” he felt fantastic!

     He had gotten to bed earlier than usual, gotten a good night’s rest and woke up feeling refreshed. His good mood went on further when he knew the test he would have to take later was prepared for. He got a shower and dressed with a hop in his step. He had time to spare after his usual breakfast of cereal.

     He walked to school, taking his own sweet time to get to the school grounds, and when he did finally reach them, he met up with his boyfriend Levi, per the amazing usual.

     However, the high that Eren Jaeger seemed to be on, ended abruptly with the crunch of glass under his sneaker.

     The world seemed to still as Levi grew silent and he cautiously looked under the sole of his shoe.

     “Did you just fucking break my glasses?” Levi asked slowly.

     “O-Oh my – Levi, I swear I didn’t mean to!” he blubbered, picking up the broken frame which still held the broken pieces of glass.

     “Let me have them,” he said, sticking his hand out. Eren gingerly placed them in the palm of his hand. Levi picked them up, looking through the remnants of the glasses with a curse.

     “Y-You can see without them… right?” Eren stammered.

     The ravenette answered by groping the air to the left or Eren before moving to the right and finally find into his bangs to yank down to his face. “Right now, I can barely see the tip of your nose clearly.”

     “What are you going to do?! Are we going to have to take you home!?”

     "No," he sighed, "but you're going to have to lead me around all day."

   It seemed like it was an easy enough task. Levi threaded his arm with Eren’s and then went on to their first class, English.

     They went in, sitting at their usual desks in the back. Levi sat back, listening to everything the teacher said, committing it to memory while Eren frantically scribbled notes for the both of them – since Levi apparently couldn’t see his paper.

     At lunch, Eren moved through the line, getting two trays of the less than decent cafeteria food and then going to sit by his boyfriend.

     “You two are hard to look at,” Connie muttered as Eren gave Levi a bite of something that looked like mashed potatoes.

     “I can see my damn plate,” Levi replied along with a certain finger in the direction of the boy.

     “Connie, Connie, Cooonnnnniiieee! Do it for me too!” Sasha whined, opening her mouth.

     Ymir snorted after Connie complied. “And you have the nerve to bitch those two out when Sasha has you wrapped around her little finger.

     “Shut the hell up,” he grumbled.

     Study hall basically the same thing. Eren and Levi sat together with Armin, Erwin and Reiner at a table in one of the deepest corners of the room.

     “So, basically, Italians can retreat way fucking faster than they march,” Eren summed up the paragraph for Levi. Erwin looked at the two, a glorious eyebrow raised before looking to Armin. The blond caught the glance along with the question in his eyes.

     “Eren broke Levi’s glasses,” he told him, leaning close to whisper in the older blond’s ear.

     “And apparently, he’s the blindest fuck to ever walk the earth,” Reiner added quietly from the other side of Armin. A little chuckle escaped Erwin’s lip. With a nod, they all went back to their books.

     After the last bell rang, the congregation (the squad, as some called them) gathered in a large circle between Erwin, Hanji and Levi’s vehicles.

     “So Levi~” Hanji sang from where they sat on the tailgate if Erwin's truck. “I heard your glasses got broken?”

     “What of it?” he spat, going back to his juice box.

     “So your eye sight is perfect 20/20 yet, you’ve been using my adorable little brother as you guide all day,” they said, cocking their head at the two.

     “But his eyesight isn’t that good! He ran into a wall when I left him alone!” Eren exclaimed.

     “Have I ever told you about the play we were in in third grade?” Erwin laughed. “Levi’s a good actor.”

     “But he can’t see worth shit right now!” the brunette cried.

     Jean pursed his lips, digging in his pocket for a coin. When he finally found one he raised his arm and tossed it to Levi – Well, more like threw it, aimed to Levi’s face. A split second before it hit him, Levi’s hand shot up, catching the coin and throwing it back to Jean, hitting him directly in the forehead. “Holy fuck!” he cried, hands going up to cover the throbbing part of his face. “He can see! Holy fucking _shit_ can he see!”

     Eren turned to Levi, a hurt look on his face.

     “You made me lead you around when you could see _fine_?!” he gaped.

     “That’s right, little bro,” Hanji nodded, jumping down from the tailgate and going to Eren, slinging an arm over his shoulders. “He deceived you,” they said seriously as they started to lead Eren away. “ _That’s_ why you should break up with this bastard! I could get you a _much_ better–“

     “Hey now, four-eyes,” Levi hissed, bolting forward and pushing Hanji’s arm off of Eren’s shoulders. “Just because you can’t accept Eren dating anyone, because he’s your fucking ‘adorable baby brother’ doesn’t mean I’m letting you take him away!” He jerked Eren behind him and glared at the offending older sibling.

     “So you love him?” Hanji’s eyes narrowed. Levi glared through a determined nod. “And you promise you’re never going to fool him into guiding you around because you’re a fucking attention whore?”

     “Who the fuck said I was an attention whore?!” he demanded, his eyebrows furrowing. Hanji gave him a look _screaming_ “Are you shitting me right now?” He rolled his eyes and gave another nod.

     “Yay!” Eren wrapped his arms around his shoulder and dragged him backward to press Levi’s body against his own. “Thanks, Hanji!” he beamed, giving a thumbs up to the grinning brunette who gave their own thumbs up.

     Levi glanced over his shoulder to his boyfriend. “What?”

   “Erwin told me what’s up after study hall.” Eren huffed.

     “You know Levi’s just a little guy who needs attention,” Hanji scoffed. “From _any means_ possible, apparently.”

     Levi scowled, crushing the empty boxed juice still in his grip. “Fuck you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I got this idea from... I think I was in that stage of consciousness when I was about to fall asleep, but my mind basically wandered around, thinking up crazy shit, and BAM this was born.
> 
> It didn't turn out how I wanted it to, as previously stated.
> 
> Please, drop a comment, I would like to know how you guys feel about these stupid little one shots, if you please.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up on time later today. -_-


	6. You Dense Motherfucker, We're Pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When dropping hints just doesn't work, leave him your damn pregnancy test to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> I lied. It's past midnight. It's late again. I say it again. I'm shit. I know this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

     The words of Eren’s mother echoed through her mind as she flopped back onto the couch with a whale-like groan.

     “If you just tell him, you’ll save yourself a whole lot of trouble.” Her mother said while Hanji, Eren’s older sister with a young daughter, told her to hint around.

     If she tells him outright, how will he react? Would he be mad? Or overjoyed? What if he didn’t fucking want it and left Eren because of it?!

     Oh Maria, listen to those hormones talk, they’re married for goodness sakes!

     “Why is this so fucking complicated?!” she sobbed, rolling over to face the couch back and bury her face into the fabric.

     “Oi,” a call came from the entry way. “I’m home!”

     “Go the fuck away!” she yelled into the cushion.

     “Jeez, look who’s cranky,” he scoffed.

     “Cranky? I’ll fucking show you cranky,” she muttered to herself as she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen where she could hear Levi clanging around. All anger she felt towards the short man seemed to magically vanish as she saw him (Still in his work suit, minus the jacket, and tie tugged loose) pour red wine into a glass from a green bottle he held.

     “I suppose you’ll want some?” he asked, looking up to the brunette who stood in the doorway.

     The woman opened her mouth to confirm his suspicions, but stopped shot. Drinking during pregnancy causes birth defects right?

     “I’m good,” she huffed, going to the fridge to grab a bottle of apple juice before she went back to the couch she had previously “plopped” on. She sat on it, leaning against the armrest and stretched the length of her legs across the rest of the couch.

     “So who shat in your shack?” Levi asked, following her into the room and setting his wineglass on the coffee table. He lifted up her feet and sat in their place, putting them on his lap. He took her right foot and gently massaged the sole.

     “Nobody,” she tried to scowl at him, but failed miserably. She unscrewed the cap of her juice and took a drink.

     “Than what made your day turn shitty?” he pressed – quite literally, on the ball of her foot, making her groan quietly to show her appreciation.

     “Nothing,” she put the cap back on and twisted the bottle in her hands. “Levi…” she squirmed in her seat. He hummed in response, looking to her bright green eyes. She took a long pause before speaking again. “How would you feel about having… y’know… k-kids?” The pressure from Levi’s finger tips increased for a split second as his eyes widened.

     “Kids?” he repeated. Eren shook her head vigorously. “Well… I’m not _against_ having them.”

     “But,” she took her foot back, swinging her legs over the side of the couch; sitting and looking down to the floor, “you’re not _for_ it, either?”

     “Oi, I didn’t say that,” he hissed. He scooted closer to her. He placed his hands on top of hers. “I would love to have kids someday.”

     “How would you feel if it were sooner than later?” she asked quietly.

     He hummed thoughtfully, not giving a verbal answer. “I don’t know.” He leaned in, kissing his wife’s cheek. “But know that I love you, and will love whatever child that you carry later.”

     _What about the one I’m carrying now?_

     “I love you two,” she muttered.

     Over the next week, Eren took Hanji’s route, trying to drop subtle little hints at her pregnancy. She tried laying baby magazines around the house, constantly asking “Which name, this one or this?” or “Blue or Pink?” She even asked about remodeling the guest bedroom into a nursery.

     He. Did. Not. Get. Anything.

     The dumb little guy merely answered each question smoothly and without missing a beat.

     “Have you told him yet?” Mikasa asked.

     Eren was currently with Annie, Ymir, Krista and Mikasa at the ravenette’s house. The issue of Eren’s pregnancy – only her close circle of friends (who forced it out of her) and her mother and sister ( _Of course_ Carla and Hanji would know) – came up.

     …And how she _still_ hadn’t told Levi.

     “He won’t pick up on any of the hints I drop,” Eren huffed. “I leave _really obvious_ ones, too! I asked him for a fucking nursery, and he didn’t even question it!”

     “That’s because guys are stupid,” Ymir says with a shake of her head. “Girls are the way to go,” she declared, latching onto a grinning Krista’s waist.

     “Have you tried just telling him?” Annie asked. “It worked with Bertholdt when I was pregnant with Reiner.

     “Nah, I found a better way to tell him,” Eren waved her off; taking her wineglass filled with milk and swirled it around before dipping in a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie.

     “Did you leave him a big old card on the table?” Mikasa asked.

     Eren shook her head with a triumphant smile. “No, what I did was–“

**-X-**

     Levi lied on the couch, merely staring at the ceiling. Yes, it was one of those days where there is nothing to do, you wife is out for the moment and you have the day off of work.

    He grunted at his ringtone going off, signaling he had a text message, specifically one from Eren, judging by the ringtone.

 **From: Green Eyed Brat** Would you please clean the bathroom sometime today?

     Thank the heavens. Something to do that’s useful!

 **To: Green Eyed Brat** Yeah. It’ll get done.

     The rolled off the couch and off on the floor and to his feet. First to the closet, getting the basket which conveniently stored all his cleaning supplies, next he went the bathroom and swinging open the door and going in. Now to get to wor–

     He froze as he looked at the sink.

     There sat a small pink stick that looked suspiciously like a pregnancy test. With shaky fingers – wrapped in a tissue – he picked up the stick and inspected it further. Whatever the fuck this was, it was positive.

     He dug into his back pocket for his phone. He quickly brought it up, snapping a picture to send to his wife.

 **To: Green Eyed Brat:** Eren…?

     It was another seven minutes before the damn woman thought to reply.

 **From: Green Eyed Brat:** For a blunt little motherfucker, you sure are a dense one.

 **From: Green Eyed Brat:** We’re pregnant, Honey.

     It took a minute to process. Pregnant?! Eren was _pregnant?!_ He was going to be a father?!

     After a minute, his phone chirped again.

 **From: Green Eyed Brat:** I assume since you didn’t reply, you’re either too happy, you died or you’re currently calling Erwin… Either way, I’ll be home in 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so, once I was at a playground with my bestie, and she way pushing me around on a merry-go-round and all the sudden, she says "This would be so much easier if I wasn't pregnant!"
> 
> We were like 13 at the time, so I freaked the fuck out. She then explained that she said "This would be so much easier without a backpack!" not "If I wasn't pregnant." We laughed. A lot.
> 
> It was also decided that I'll be the Godmother of her first child.
> 
> Just a stupid little story for you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! I certainly did love writing it.
> 
> Please drop a comment or leave a kudos! Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
